Summer of a Lifetime
by love-lexi
Summary: This story is about this girl named Payton who meets and falls in love with Nathan. its their little romance story! :
1. Chapter 1

1.

Summer is supposed to be fun. Sleeping in, staying up late, and hanging with your friends, having the time of your life because you don't have school. Doing what you want because there is no one to hold you back. That's how every summer is supposed to be. Well at least for everyone but me. My name is Payton, I am 16 years old and this is the worst summer of my life!

A little over a year ago, my mom said she was pregnant. Now Izzy is over nine months old. She is totally adorable and I love her to death but she can be a handful. She crawls like there is no tomorrow and never stops moving. I don't mind watching her but its everyday for the rest of the summer unless mom can find someone to watch Izzy then I could go to San Diego for a month. The good part is that I'm paid. Not much but it pays off at the end of the month. I also am babysitting my 11-year-old brother, Jamie. However, he and his friend, Stephan, are never around their always playing somewhere. His friend is annoying and has this allergic reaction to peanuts and if he even sees a closed container of anything involving them, he freaks out. Even though he can't react to the peanuts unless he eats them. He says he knows that but he still grabs his throat as if he can't breath, its irritating. In addition when ever they say their going to have a sleep over (not a slumber party because that's too girly!) One of them goes home before 11:00 it's pointless. I don't understand those two and don't think I ever will.

Every summer I stay home for a couple weeks then my cousins come up for a while and then Jamie and I spend a month in San Diego, but since the new addition, we don't know what we'll do. The First couple of days of summer have been pretty repetitive; wake up at 7, watch the morning cartoons, feed Izzy, put her down for a nap, get ready, go on a walk, put her down for another nap, clean, feed Izzy dinner, mom and dad get home, write in my diary, go to bed. Boring life as it looks now.

One morning I was getting ready, Izzy was in her swing and I was doing my make-up and all the sudden an eyelash landed in my eye. It hurt but I got it out, after I did, I held it there for a second thinking, I had heard once that if you find an eyelash, make a wish. Therefore, I did. I looked at the eyelash and wished that I could have a summer romance that would last beyond summer.

A couple more days passed doing the same thing everyday. Until one day, I took Izzy on a walk to the park so she could swing on the swings, I was pushing her, she was giggling, and we were both having fun when I spotted this guy on his skateboard down the street. He was tall, dark and handsome. From what I could see, he wasn't super skinny but a little buff like he worked out but not overly to look like a workout-aholic. He didn't wear skinny jeans like every other skateboarder I knew and had on a white t- shirt and a blue and green open button up over that. Even though he had a skateboard he didn't look like a skateboarder, he had the mysterious look to him but not the whole Goth thing. He was cute and different than I was use too and I liked it.

So for the next couple of days I made sure to leave the house at the same time and be at the park so that I could see him again. He didn't show up, I got a little sad and wished I could see him again. After a while, I just went back to my regular schedule that Izzy was use to. After a week or so, he showed up again but not at the same time, this time he did have skinny jeans on but no black, instead yellow. This shirt was a little tight and you could see that he had great abs and it fit around his arm muscles perfectly. I started to make sure I looked really cute and maybe he would notice me, but it didn't seem like he did. If he did, he didn't show it. I was walking home the next day and I hadn't seen him so Izzy and I left. As I was going home, I heard something behind me, when I turned around the mysterious cute guy was right there. He was smiling and coming towards _**ME! **_ I didn't know what to do so I just stood there until he reached me.

"Hey!" Mystery cute guy said.

"Hi!" I said. I was so flabbergasted I didn't know what to say so like an idiot I just stood there.

"My names Nathan, I see you here at the same time everyday with your little girl. I thought I would introduce myself."

I started laughing at that, he just looked at me puzzled like he didn't understand the joke.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked.

"You think she's mine?" I said. He just nodded. "NO! She is my little sister; I'm babysitting her for my parents while they work. Besides I'm only 16, too young to have kids!"

"Oh my god I feel like an idiot! I'm sorry! Its just that you're here everyday with her and you take care of her like a mom would. I just assumed she was yours. Wait, your only 16 you look a lot older. I'm 17"

"Yeah, I am 16. No she's my sister, my dad has me on these strict rules I have to do with her everyday and taking her to the park is one of them and she is 15 years younger so I take care of her differently then I would my brother. Don't feel like an idiot, you should see all the glares and looks I get from people all over, you're not the first to think that. By the way I am Payton and this is Izzy."

"Well I am still sorry. Hi Payton, it's really nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you soon hopefully?"

"Sure, I'll be here. It was nice to meet you too Nathan. See you later."

That was my first encounter with Nathan (cute, mysterious guy!) Who was so much cuter up close with his deep midnight blue eyes, his dark brown hair and tan skin. When I showed up at the park the next day Nathan was sitting on the swings. When he noticed me, he stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Hey, Izzy's being a handful today, she's a little cranky."

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe she'll be in a better mood once you put her in the swing!" He helped me put Izzy in the swing, and he was right, her mood brightened up. You could tell Izzy liked Nathan. He was playing with her while I got her stuff situated. She was giggling so hard I thought she was going to out pee her diaper.

"You really have a way with kids!" I said to him.

"Yeah, well I got a few younger brothers and a sister at home of my own. None of them is this young. What's it like having a little sister so much younger around the house?"

"Well, I like it. My little brother Jamie is jealous but he has been the baby of the house for so long that I understand. I love having her around, she is our little miracle baby."

"Haha! I bet he is jealous. How old is he?"

"He is 11 and a pain in my butt!"

"He can't be that bad. He's only 11."

"Only 11! You haven't met anyone like my brother then!"

"Maybe I could meet him then and you could show me how big a pain he really is."

"He'll probably come to the park, you just wait! So how many siblings do you have?"

"3."

"What are they like?"

"Well, I am the oldest then there's Jesse, he is 14. Then there is the twins Roxy and Mitchell they are 12. Their Fun, I bet your brother would like hanging out with Rox and Mitch."

"I bet he would have fun with Mitch, he isn't really into the whole girl thing yet."

"Rox isn't a girl, having all brothers has made her a tom-boy. I don't even think she's been asked out and Mitch keeps saying there are a million guys that like her. But she just isn't interested. She would rather hang with Jess, Mitch and I working on my car."

"You have a car, what kind?"

"It's a 68' Camaro. I used to build it with my dad before he died; now it is just the four of us."

"I'm sorry, how long ago did he die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He has been gone for almost 2 years. My mom misses him really bad and so do the other 3. Its been hardest for Rox she was daddy's little girl, you know?"

"Yeah I know!" We talked like this for a couple weeks. Always meeting at the park and talking for hours or until Izzy got too cranky to deal with. If we couldn't make it we always ran to the park to make sure the other person knew they would be solo today. Until one day I was running late because Izzy and I had slept in longer than we should have, when we were up and ate breakfast I put Izzy in her swing and got in the shower. Jamie was at the park with Stephan, or at least I thought so. I was in the shower singing along with the radio not paying attention and talking to Izzy. When I got out I dried off and figured out I forgot my cloths so I put my towel on and opened the door. Standing outside the door was my brother, Stephan and NATHAN! He saw me and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, I slammed the door in his face. _Oh my god Nathans just saw me in my towel!___Then there was a knock on the door and a voice to follow, it was Jamie. I let him in.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered to him.

"He was at the park and I had seen you two hanging out lately so I went over to him and asked him what he was doing. He said he was waiting for someone, I asked who, he said you. I told him I was your brother and I could take him to the house so he wouldn't have to wait. We were calling your name, but you didn't hear us, so we waited. By the way, who were you talking to?"

"What! I was talking to Izzy, how long have you been standing there?"

"Why would you talk to Izzy, she doesn't talk back, its pointless!"

"Forget why I was talking to Izzy, how long were you standing there?"

"Ummm… about 20 minutes. You take really long showers!"

"20 minutes! Did you guys hear everything I said to Izzy?"

"Yeah pretty much! We all know how much you like Nathan and how cute you think him and his muscles are!"

"Oh My God! I would kill you if Nathan wasn't out there right now! Go take him down stairs and tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to get dressed! NOW!" He walked out the door, you could hear them all taking down the hall. When I couldn't hear them any more I made a b- line to my room, grabbed my cloths and ran to the bathroom again. I got dressed, did my hair, brushed my teeth and did everything else to get ready. When I was done, I grabbed Izzy and opened the door. Once again, Nathan was standing right there.

"Bout time! How long does it take one girl to get ready?"

"It takes time to look this good! Come on, I need to make a bottle." When we got down stairs, I put Izzy in her chair and made the bottle, we were both quiet for a while. When I turned around, he was right behind me and when I went to say something, he stopped me by kissing me square on the lips. It was a great kiss, sweet but fierce. Nothing like I have ever experienced before, it was amazing. When we stopped kissing I looked up into his eyes and blushed beat red.

"By the way I like you just as much as you like me," I blushed even harder "And I do have pretty great muscles don't I!" He flexed as he said it.

"Yeah, you do." So for the rest of the day we hung out at my house with Izzy. We had only known each other for 3 weeks and we were already boyfriend and girlfriend. He left before my parents got home because we both decided to keep us a secret, for a while at least. That meant we had to bribe Jamie into keeping his trap shut till we were ready to tell. We also told him to tell Stephan to keep his shut too! For the next week or so he came over as soon as both my parents were gone. Then he would watch Izzy so I could get ready. After that we would go do stuff, he would drive of course because I haven't had time to go get my license. At night we would text for hours, my parents would always ask who I'm texting and I would lie and say it was Lesley, my friend that was in Colorado taking care of her grandma who had just gotten a major surgery. Some times he would help me write my story and sometimes I would go work on his car with him ( or at least sit there and hand him tools while we talked or sang along with the radio; and of course he let me choose the station).

" I think I want you to meet my parents." I was sitting in his car while he was working on the engine. The radio was blasting and we were having fun. " I mean its been a couple weeks since we started going out and I don't want to keep lying to them about what I am doing and I don't think its fair if Jamie has to too. Plus I think we are ready, maybe we could make them dinner."

"I think that's a good idea! Then the next night we could do the same with my mom and siblings."

" I think that sounds great, then maybe we could actually go on dates." Just then one of his brothers walked into the garage.

"Wow! Your actually home, it's amazing." His brother said.

"I have been hanging out with my girlfriend, dip stick!"

"Girlfriend? Since when have you had a girlfriend?"

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh, wow, you're here. Now. Hey, I'm Jesse."

"I'm Payton!"

"Why haven't you brought her over here and introduced us, you dim wad?" He said towards Nate.

"She's been over here a lot helping me work on the car. You just haven't been here for me to introduce. Besides were going to make mom and you guy's dinner on Thursday. Tomorrow is her parents." Just then, his brother started to laugh like it's the funniest thing in the whole world.

I looked at him," What's so funny?" I asked. He just kept laughing, so I looked towards Nate. He just shrugged, finally Jesse answered.

"Nate doesn't do the Rents scene. So he must really like you if he agreed to it."

" He had ideas for it too!" I said.

"Oh my god, I think my older brothers in LOVE!"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The next day he came over as soon as both my parents were gone and we went to the store. I decided we would make sautéed veggies and chicken over a bed of rice with bread and a mango, strawberry salad. We would set the table nice with old music and candles, suck up a little so that they will be in a good mood. When we got back to my house we cleaned the house and set the table even though we had hours to go. Nathan decided he was going to go home, shower and get ready around 4:30. He said he would come back at 6. I decided I would get ready too. I dressed casually in a denim skirt and a cute tank top. My mom got home first, she saw the stuff and got all excited and wanted to know how I got all the stuff, I told her I had connections and I would tell her later.

"Ummm… I know you went through a lot to get this stuff, but do you think we could do it tomorrow night, your dad wont be home till really late besides Stephanie and Kelly are coming over, they invited themselves." Stephanie is my mom's friend and Kelly is her 8-year-old daughter.

"No mom, I invited someone to dinner"

" Who is this someone?"

I smiled and blushed. "This someone is my…" Just then the doorbell rang. It wasn't 6 so I knew it wasn't Nathan, so it must have been Stephanie. I ran to the door.

"Hey Payton, how are you?"

"Hey Stephanie, Hey Kelly! I am great, how are you two? You want to come in?"

"Were good. Yeah, thanks."

"Hey Stephanie and Kelly, Payton who is this someone?"

"What someone?" Stephanie asked.

"Payton has a someone coming over for dinner, the tables set, dinners almost ready, she looks really cute and she wants a sit down dinner."

"This someone has a name, its Nathan and he is my boyfriend."

"What? you have a boyfriend? Since when?" They both asked at the same time. Just then the doorbell rang again. I ran for the door and threw it open. It was Nathan! He looked really cute. He was wearing cute holey jeans and that yellow shirt he had on the second time I saw him. His dark brown hair was up in a Mohawk and he was holding flowers.

"Hey!"

"Hi!" he said smiling, right before he kissed me. When we walked into the kitchen my mom and Stephanie were watching us.

"Mom, Stephanie, Kelly this is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan this is my mom, Elena, her friend Stephanie and her daughter Kelly."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you guys." Nate said.

"Hi." They all said. Stephanie and Kelly ended up staying for dinner and all three of them interrogated him the entire time. They asked him if he worked, what he did in his free time, what his family was like, how long we've been dating, if we were serious, and just little stuff. After dinner, Nate and I did dishes while my mom walked Stephanie out to her car. Nathan and I doing dishes didn't work out very well, we ended up throwing bubbles at each other and laughing the whole time, not very many dishes were done. My dad didn't get home until about nine, which was fine because Nate stayed until almost 11:30. You could tell my parents liked him, and I think he liked them too. Once I got back upstairs after walking Nate outside my parents called me to their room.

"Hey Pay!"

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad you decided to introduce us to your boyfriend. He is really sweet and he seems good for you, your really happy." Mom said.

"Yeah, he really is good to you and I like him. Even though you don't need my blessing to date him I give it anyway because I like him that much." My dad said.

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me. Oh and I might be late tomorrow night because we're having dinner with his mom, 2 brothers and his sister. I promise it wont interfere with my babysitting."

"Don't worry about it Payton, just have fun! Love you, night!" my dad said.

"Yeah! Have fun! Love you, night, and see you tomorrow." My mom said.

"Love you too! Thanks! Night!" that night I went to bed very happy and thinking about Nathan. Tomorrow was my turn to be nervous. What would I wear? How would I do my hair, and what should I bring? Right then Nate called me. We talked for a while then fell asleep listening to each other breathing. That night I slept great and dreamed of my boyfriend.

The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat and as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving. I wanted to make sure I made a good first impression on Nathans family. Nathan came over around noon and we went shopping, AGAIN! Then he dropped me off at home, he said he would pick me up at 5:45 later tonight. I looked really cute. I was in a pink and grey dress with black flats. It was 5:30 when I came down the stairs.

"Hey Payton, you look cute," My mom said.

"Hey Mom, thanks," I said.

"Have fun tonight sweetie. And don't stress too much, you'll have lots of fun and they'll love you!"

When we got to Nathan's I was so nervous I didn't know what to do with myself. Nathan kept telling me to calm down it was all right, that he felt the same way when he came to my house but everyone liked him and it turned out great. It didn't really calm me down but I went inside.

As soon as I walked in the door, it smelled like fresh picked lavender and his whole family was standing there smiling. His Mom introduced herself first.

"Hi, you must be Payton, I am Sophia. This is Mitchell, Roxy and Jesse."

"Hi Sophia, Mitchell, Roxy, I've heard so much about you. Hi Jesse, how are you?"

"Hey Payton, I'm great, working on getting a new girlfriend. She's being difficult. She says she doesn't want to date me but she flirts with me all the time. She wants me, every girl does. I'M IRRESISTABLE, just like Nathan here." He said as he patted Nathan on the shoulder while Nathan tried to fake punch Jesse in the gut.

"Irresistible, eh?" I asked Nathan. He just blushed and shrugged it off.

"You know Jesse, Payton? Sophia asked.

"Yeah, we met while Nate was working on his car Monday." Then she turned to Nathan.

"You mean to tell me your brother got to meet your girlfriend before your mother. Am I that embarrassing?"

"He wasn't supposed to meet her! He walked in the garage while we were working on my car."

"You let her work on the car?"

"Well, she sits there and hands me stuff and keeps me entertained while sitting in the front seat, but yeah." His mom just smiled and walked toward the kitchen. I turned to Nate. "What was that about?"

He smiled to himself and said "Nothan."

When we sat down for dinner Nate's family did the same to me, my family did to him, his mom started.

"So, Payton, do you work?"

"Well, I call it work. I babysit my baby sister while my parents are at work and they pay me for it."

"You have a sister, how old is she?"

"She's 9½ months old. She was sort of a surprise for all of us."

"That is. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah I have an 11 year old brother."

"Maybe he could hang out with Mitch and Rox sometime." Mitch and Roxy's heads shot up at that. "Yeah, maybe." I said.

Roxy asked some questions, so did Mitch and Jesse. They asked a lot of questions.

"What do you like to do in you free time?" Sophia asked.

"She's a little bookworm. She loves to read." Nathan answered for me.

"Wow, Nate likes a braniac! That's a first, most the girls he brings home are bimbos!

"Oh be nice Jess, your brother really likes her, leave it be." His mom said.

"Have you seen the girls you've brought home?" Nate asked. Next thing I knew Nate and jess were wrestling on the ground and yelling at each other. It was actually quite a sight; even though Nate is older, Jesse's strong so it was somewhat even, until Mitchell came on Jesse's side. Eventually Roxy joined in too and some how I ended dragged into it too. By the end, Jess was holding me hostage by tickling me to death and the only way he would let me go is if Nate gave in. This took a lot of me begging him to give in and screaming from being tickled so much.

"Dessert time!" Sophia called.

"Coming." We all yelled at the same time as we laughed our butts off.

We all ate dessert and laughed as Mitchell had cake all over his face. Afterward Nate drove me home and gave me a good night kiss before I went inside. When I got inside my mom was still awake. She ambushed me as soon as I got into the kitchen.

"Sooooo…. How was it? Did they like you? Did you have fun? Tell me, tell me I want to know how it went." She sounded like a total high school girl when she said all that in one breath but I answered her.

"Well I think it went pretty great. I got there, we had dinner, and they asked me a ton of questions just like you did to Nate. After dinner Nate and Jesse, started wrestling and I was dragged into it and held hostage, then we had dessert. They're all really cool people."

"That's Fantastic. Night sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

After my mom talked to me I took a bath and went and lay in my bed. As soon as I lay down, I got a text from Nate that said; _MEET ME AT THE PARK IN 30 MINUTES! _I looked at the clock, it was 11:30, and I had 20 minutes until I had to leave. So I put my hair in a ponytail, threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. At 11:50, I shut my light off and slowly opened my door, trying not to make it squeak. When I got the door open I snuck out it and shut it behind me, it squeaked and I jumped as high as the ceiling and looked around like I was a criminal being caught. No one heard me so I snuck down each step with ease. I had the door open and I was walking out when I heard my mom say,

"You don't have to sneak out to see Nate. You can just tell us, go have fun and don't be later than 1," and she left. When I got to the park I was still in a daze when Nate jumped out and scared the crap out of me, I screamed and he just started laughing at me. I glared at him because I didn't think it was funny. He didn't get the point and he kept laughing until I punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For laughing at me!"

"Not my fault you're not paying attention. Come over here." So I did. He had a blanket spread out behind some bushes so that if the night patrol came around they wouldn't see us. He had a picnic basket with left over pie, strawberries and sparkling cider. I sat on the blanket and we ate, we talked about the night. After that, we lay on the blanket and watched the stars. When 12:50 came around neither of us wanted to move but I made us because I didn't want to get in trouble. He kissed me good night and left.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing. It was almost one in the afternoon, who could be calling me? Then I thought it might be Nate but he's probably still sleeping.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Pay!" Someone said. My brain was slow and not comprehending the voice.

"Hey? Who is this?" I asked as nice as I could be after being woke up.

"It's Lesley. Who else would it be?"

"Oh! Sorry Les! You woke me up and I'm still not quite awake."

"its one in the afternoon. How are you still sleeping?"

"I was out until one last night or this morning I guess. I didn't get to sleep until almost 2."

"wow. Well I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Sure, you want to meet me at the park in an hour?"

"Sure see you then."

After I hung up with her I called Nate, he didn't pick up so I tried again, nothing. So I sent him a text message; CALL ME!

He didn't reply so I jumped in the shower and got ready. As I was leaving I checked my phone, still nothing. Maybe he's still sleeping.  
When I got to the park Les wasn't there so I laid in the grass and closed my eyes, still tired from the night before. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Lesley was in my face trying to wake me up.

"This is the second time I've woke you up today. What did you do last night?"

"Hey les!" I said as I hugged her. "What time is it?"

"2:30. sorry I'm late, Katelyn was being a brat, but I can tell I wasn't keeping you."

I got up and started walking. She told me how Colorado was and what she did. She was telling me about her terrible uncle when we came across the spot where Nate and I had hung out last night. For some reason Lesley went in there.

"Hey, look, a phone." She said. A phone?

"What kind?" I asked.

"i don't know but it has a ton of texts and missed calls."

"Who does it say there from?"

"it says Pay. Look at this screen saver."

I already knew what it was. It was of Nate and I at the park one of the days we met there.

"Why is this screen saver of you and a guy?" she asks while staring at the screen as if she'll find the answer there.

"Because this is my boyfriends phone." I tell her.

"What you got a boyfriend? When? Who is he?"

I told her all about him, how we met and everything leading up to this moment. I took the phone and scrolled until I found Jesse. Les was still talking when I called him.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Yea, who is this?"

"Its Payton. I found Nate's phone at the park. Is he with you?"

"Yeah, just a second." Dude, get up Jesse says.

"Hello?" he asks in a sleepy voice, I was right he was still sleeping.

"hey I found your phone."

"Pay? Is that you? I didn't know it was missing, where was it?"

"It was at the park."

"what time is it? It feels early, why are you at the park?"

"My friend wanted to hang out."

"Mind if I come?" His voice perks up a bit, almost curiously. I turned to Les, "Mind if Nate tags along?"

"Are you kidding? He can totally come." She said. Nathan must of heard because he said he would be there in 20 minutes and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

20 minutes later Nathan rolled up on his skateboard. Lesley must not have comprehended that it was Nate because she turned to me and was like:

"OMG! Do you see that really hot guy over there?" I ignored her and ran over to Nate and he picked me up and twirled me around as he kissed me. I looked over at Lesley, her mouth was hanging open.

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty!" I said to Nathan.

"I was tired." He said back.

"I was too! Les woke me up at 1 and said to meet her at the park at 2. I feel asleep in the grass."

"That explains the grass in your hair." He said as he picked a few pieces out. I said thanks as Lesley walked over.

"You must be Nate, I'm Lesley, Payton's best friend." She turns to me' "he's like a mix between Joe brooks and Alex Pettyfer, good job!" I just blush as Nathan turns to me.  
"Joe brooks and Alex who?  
"Joe brooks is a UK singer and Alex Pettyfer is a UK actor, GOURGEOUS!" Lesley said, "You don't happen to be British do you?"

"Nope, sorry!" He said, then he turned to me, "So you go for UK guys huh? Guess we won't work!"

I turn to Les, "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay! So what are we going to do?" She asks.

"We could go to my house and get my car and go do something fun!" Nate says.

"What's fun to do in this town?"

"Nate always has idea's. Trust me!" I say. "Lets head out!" Nate picks up his skateboard, I grab his hand, and we start walking. Nate took us to all my favorite places. We went to Starbucks to get coffee then headed towards Hastings. For some reason Nate has this fascination with watching me pick out books, Luckily I brought money and good thing Lesley like book shopping as much as I do. After I bought like a bajillion and 2 books we ended up at Panda express for dinner.

"So… Nathan, what do you like to do in your free time?" Lesley asked.

"I like to work on my car. I usually work on it with my sister and my brothers or lately I work on it with Payton."  
"OMG! Payton and her dad could sit for hours watching car videos on YouTube. She loves cars. But working on them, I didn't even know she knew that kind of stuff."

"She doesn't, she just sits in the front seat handing me things and keeps me company. The worst part is the crappy music she makes me listen to."

"haha! She makes me do the same!"

"you like it, you sing along all the time." I say to Nathan.

"Ya, only because for the last 4 weeks ive had to listen to it!"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

" 4 weeks." We both say at the same time. "But we met six and a half weeks ago at the park." I added.

"You never told me exactly how you guys met." She said.

"Well everyday I came to the park this girl was there and I thought she was a single mom. So I went to introduce myself, she ended up making me feel like a dumb ass but for some odd reason I really liked her. So the next day I came hoping I would see her again and I did. We ended up talking for, what, 2 weeks? Near the end of the two weeks I felt like I had always known her. Then she was running late one morning and her brother saw I was waiting for her and took me to their house. She didn't know I was waiting outside the bathroom door and she was telling Izzy how cute and nice I was. When she opened the door and I was there she freaked out. But what she didn't know is when I was told to go down stairs, I didn't. I saw her run to her room to get her cloths and run back. Then I sat on the bed and waited for like an hour. When we got downstairs I kissed her and have been since then." Nate finished. I didn't know what to say, so I punched him in the arm, when he turned to look at me I kissed him, like no kiss yet. It was a kiss no one should see. Then Les cleared her throat and I remembered she was there. Nate looked at me in amazement then remembered I punched him and got a little mad.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"The punch was for not going downstairs when you were told and seeing me run in my towel. The kiss was for that amazing story."

"oh! I see you think I was talking about you!" he knew I didn't like that comment and grabbed me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I was kidding, I'm sorry."

"yeah, sure you are." Lesley thought this was funny for some reason and when we turned and asked her what was so funny she started laughing even harder. We left soon after that and went to my house, Nathan left around 11 like usual and texted me until Les and I went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

So for the next couple weeks we hung out everyday as usual. Occasionally one of us would have a friend with us or our siblings. Izzy was with us Tuesday through Thursday and sometimes Friday. At night we went to party's or just hung out the two of us. One day we were hanging out in Nate's living room watching TV when Mitch and Roxy came in the room practically yelling at each other.

"Tell them!" Mitch kept saying.

"No, shut up!" was Roxy's response each time.

"Tell us what?" Nathan asked.

"Roxy got asked out on a date!" Mitch answered.

"By who?" Nate asked at the same time I ask, "For when?"

"By Jonathan Abbley, tonight, She said yes but now she wont go." Mitch told us.

"Why not?" I asked Roxy.

"Because I don't want to go and I don't have anything to wear or get ready with." She said.

"I've got an idea, Nate take us to my house." I said.

When we got to my house I sent Nathan and Mitch away, then got to work. I sat Roxy down in a chair in my bathroom. I curled her hair and put part of it up. I added blush, a little eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss. She didn't dispute to any of it but you could tell she was iffy so I didn't over do it. She didn't want to wear a dress so we put her in jeans and a really cute shirt. More girly than usual but she still looked like Roxy. When we were done I went down first to tell the boys she was coming down, Jesse had found out and he was there, they came and stood by the stairs. I yelled up for Roxy, you could hear her coming but no one could see her yet. When they did see her, you could hear them suck in their breath. Nate's face was happy when he looked at me, Jesse was amazed but Mitch looked a little bothered.

"Oh my god, you look like a girl." Was all he had to say to upset Roxy.

"Rox its okay! Ignore Mitch he's only jealous because he's too chicken to ask a girl out." Jesse said to try to make her happy.

"Yeah, you look amazing. Don't listen to Mitch just go have fun." Nate said. 2o minutes later, we were at their house and Sophia was home so she got to see Roxy and watch her go on her first date. You could tell she was pleased and she thanked me as soon as she was gone.

When Nate and I got back to my house, we put a movie in and lay on the couch together.

"Thanks for helping Roxy, she looked amazing." Nate said as he kissed my forehead.

"It was my pleasure. She looked really happy and I think she had a ton of fun." I turned my head so I could kiss him on the lips this time. We fell asleep on the couch this way.

I woke up the next morning with the feeling someone was watching me. I turned to see it was Nate.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Its 8." He said with a smile on his face.

"Does your mom know you're here? Why is the house so quite?"

"I called her already this morning. She figured we fell asleep. And it's so quite because no ones home. Just you and me."

"Ooh! That's nice! We should go make breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Haha! I can tell your stomach is growling but so is mine so I can't make fun of you!" when he went to stand up I pushed him back down and kissed him, I messed with him for a while until I couldn't wait for food any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Later that day we were lounging in the pool when I heard my phone ring. At the same moment I went to go get it, Nate tackled me into the water and I missed the call. When I looked at the phone, I missed a call from my best friend Maybalee. We ended up playing phone tag all day. That night Nathan and I decided to go to H2 Overload at roaring springs. After a while, I really had to pee, so Nathan sat a table and got us drinks. When I got back, there was a crowd of guys and a girl around him. The closer I got the better I saw the girls face, it was Maybalee!

"MAYBALEE!" I yelled, extremely excited to see my best friend here.

"PAYTON! Oh My Gosh, what are you doing here?" she asked as we hugged.

"Um… Well… I'm here with my boyfriend." I almost said the end of the sentence in a whisper.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You never told me this? What is your problem! Seriously! So is it serious! Do I ever get to meet this guy that you failed to tell me about?" as she was saying this Nathan started to walk up behind her.

"Hahaha! Of course! He's sorta right behind you!"

Before Maybalee can say anything else Nathan interrupts by saying hi.

You could tell on Maybalee's face that when she turned around she was embarrassed, her face was beat red. I just laughed as I introduced Maybalee to Nathan. She could hardly mutter out a word, which was a first for Maybalee.

After getting to know each other for a while I started to notice that Maybalee and Nathan kinda weren't getting along. The more they talked to each other the bigger their frowns got. This was not a good sign…..

Once Nathan dropped me off at home, I started pacing. Why did it seem like they didn't like each other? How couldn't they? Maybalee is my best friend and has been for the last 7 years. And then there is Nathan, we have been dating for a couple months now and I REALLY liked him and everyone else does too… except Mayb. Its not like I was going to break up with him or quit being friends with her. I needed to know what they _thought. I texted May:_

_Me: Hey! You got plans for tomorrow?_

_Maybalee: Nope. Why?_

_Me: You wanna come over? I don't have Izzy. It would be just you and me_

_Maybalee: Ya, sure! Ill come over at 11._

_Me: ok! See ya then!_

So I would see Maybalee tomorrow and talk to her in person. But I reallky wanted to know what nathan thinks. So I called him. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hey babe! What's up?" He sounded happy.

"nothan much. Just wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Anything in particular?" I think he knows where I'm going with this conversation.

"Ummm…." I wanted to know but I didn't want to know how he would react.

"babe, just spit it out! You know you can tell me anything." He says

"Did you like Maybalee? And be honest with me, I want to know what you think about her."

"well….." he said, stalling.

"Babe, just spit it out! You know you can tell me anything!" I say, giving him his own word.

"Haha! Don't quote me, I was getting there." He said.

I just sat there waiting for him to answer, " I'm waiting."

"ok, ok! She was… I don't know what you want me to tell you! When she went to go get drinks for us all she kinda glared at me and started telling me what she was going to do to me if I hurt you! She was kinda scary."

"!" I couldn't help myself, I just busted up laughing and I couldn't stop. He sounded angry now.

"Why are you laughing? How is that funny? She totally threatened me!"

"Nate she gave you the best friend talk!"

"what the hell is the best friend talk?" he souned way more confused than mad.

"its that talk we give to the boyfriend threatening him if he hurts our best friend he will be in big trouble, we are like sisters, were just looking out for eachother!" I explain.

"then why was she so mean and look like she didn't like me?"

"well the thing about Maybalee is, she isn't scary when she threatens. And usually when I like a guy, its someone we both know. So when she threatens them, they aren't afraid of her and don't believe her. So I think she was trying to act like this mean person so you would believe her threat."

"WOMEN!" he said and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Women? We gotta look out for each other here!" I said, Completely amused.

" you don't need to protect yourself from me pay." All the amusement had left his voice.

"I know! But it's a best friend tradition. Besides if a guy cant handle a threat from us, he isn't meant to be around. If you want me, your stuck with her."

"oh I can handle her! Trust me, haha!"

"good, cuz I don't wanna lose you." I told him

"me either." I looked at the clock, it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Alright, well im going to bed. Talk to you tomarrow?" I ask

"absolutely. Night babe!" he said

"Night!" and when we hung up I felt to much better after explaining.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

It was Friday so I didn't have Izzy. I woke up around 8, which sucked since I went to bed at 2. I got up and showered, got ready and ate breakfast. I figured nate wasn't up so I didn't text him. It was only 9:30 when I was done, so I got on my computer. Nothing was new on face book so I logged onto twitter. My best friend from germany, Lena, was on.

Me: Hey!

Lena: Omg! I cant believe it, I haven't talked to you in freaking forever! How are you?

Me: Im wonderful!:) how about you?

Lena: im pretty good. Friend drama as usual!

Me: haha! Some things never change!

Lena: ik right! So anything new lately? Any boys?

Me: haha actually there is only one!

Lena: seriously? Who? R u 2 dating?

So I told her everything. She was so happy and she really wanted to meet him. So later in the week we were going to skype. We talked for a little while, but I told her I had company coming over soon so we promised to talk the next day and signed off. 5 minutes later Maybelee was there. Once we got talking we couldn't stop. She could only stay for a couple hours, which was ok because I wanted to go see Nate for a while too. We talked about what we had done all summer, boys, family, and I even brought up what had even happened the night before.

Me: oh my god Maybelee, you scared me, why didn't you tell me you were going to give the best friend talk? I thought you didn't like him.

Maybelee: Haha! I couldn't act like I was mad and give the talk with you sitting there…

Me: so! You could of told me. But he did pass the test so I guess it worked.

Maybelee: EXACTLY don't be mad.

I wasn't mad; I just would like to have known. We hung out for a while longer. When she left me I texted Jesse.

Me: Hey! Is Nate home?

Jesse: Ya, why are you asking me? text him yourself!

Me: Don't tell him I texted you! I wanna surprise him.

Jesse: Fine! You owe me.

Me: Fine I will make it up later. Where is he?

Jesse: In his room.

Me. Thx!

When I got to their house, I walked in the front door and found Jesse in the living room. He pointed to his room. I tip toed over to his door and very slowly opened the door. When I peeked my head in, he was sleeping. Jesse, Mitch, Roxy, and their mom had all warned me that if you went into his room and woke him up, you were in for it! But I couldn't help it, he's lying here, completely asleep, I had to wake him up. So I snuck into the kitchen and found a pan and a spoon and headed back.

"Oh my god you're going to die! Haha! Good luck!" Jesse said as I was heading back.

When I got in there I got up on the bed, luckily not waking him. Then I started jumping and hitting the pan, yelling "wake up!" really loudly! He had been laying on his stomach so when he started to wake up he was yelling shut up! Not realizing it was me till he turned over.

When he did, I saw a playful glint in his eyes so I jumped off the bed and ran for the door, just barely missing his hands. He chased me all over the house, by the time I hit the front door I had already dropped the pan and spoon. I opened the door and ran out it and shutting it behind me. That didn't stop him though, he chased me all the way to the park, when we got there he tackled me and pinned me to the ground. We were both breathing hard from running and we were laughing.

"weren't you warned not to wake me up?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I was warned! Haha but you looked like you needed to be woke up by me pounding on a pan with a spoon. Haha, I though you would enjoy it." I said, still laughing. We sat there staring into each others eyes, smiling. Slowly he started lowering his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and made me melt right into him. After a while, he got up and helped me up. We walked hand in hand all the way back to his house. Jesse didn't say anything when we got back, he just laughed to himself. When his mom got home she made us dinner and after we watched T.V. After we went and laid in his bed and talked, we ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I went out into the kitchen and found Nate's mom drinking coffee. When she saw me she smiled and grabbed a cup for me.

"I called your parents for you last night. You two just looked so cute laying there I couldn't wake you up. I told them you fell asleep and made sure it was ok." She tells me.

"Ohhhh! Thank you!" I said, smiling into my coffee. "Oh and I called all of Nate's friends and those phone numbers you gave me. Everyone said they could come." I told her. We had been planning this birthday party for weeks now and he still had no idea. One more week and my boyfriend would be a legal adult. We talked about the party plans for a while, then she said she was running to the store to get groceries and some stuff for the party. When she left I filled my cup up with more creamer and went to go watch some tv since no one was up yet. Roxy and Mitch were the first to get up, they didn't say anything when they saw me. Just grabbed a bowl of cereal and came and sat next to me to watch tv. When they finished eating, I got a brilliant idea to repay Jesse. I had the kids go get two pitcher of ice water and a pan and spoon. I gave roxy the pan and spoon, Mitch and I got the ice water. Just as we were about to go in his room Nate walked out and caught us. He told us to hold on and went and got the video camera. I was going to count down from 3 when I got to zero Roxy was going to start banging the pan with the spoon and Mitch and I were going to dump the ice water on him. And then run as fast as freaking possible before he got us. As soon as we did it Jesse was up and cussing us out, he was so pissed off at us he chased us all over the house till we locked ourselves in Nate's room. It felt like we laughed forever, when it was safe we went and checked on Jesse. He looked at me and knew it was my devious plan, "What the Hell! What was that for?" I couldn't reply because is started laughing too hard. In the end jesse started laughing his butt off too! What he doesn't know is we posted it on facebook while we had locked ourselves in Nate's room. Ha Ha!


	9. Chapter 9

8.

It was Friday so I didn't have Izzy. I woke up around 8, which sucked since I went to bed at 2. I got up and showered, got ready and ate breakfast. I figured nate wasn't up so I didn't text him. It was only 9:30 when I was done, so I got on my computer. Nothing was new on face book so I logged onto twitter. My best friend from germany, Lena, was on.

Me: Hey!

Lena: Omg! I cant believe it, I haven't talked to you in freaking forever! How are you?

Me: Im wonderful!:) how about you?

Lena: im pretty good. Friend drama as usual!

Me: haha! Some things never change!

Lena: ik right! So anything new lately? Any boys?

Me: haha actually there is only one!

Lena: seriously? Who? R u 2 dating?

So I told her everything. She was so happy and she really wanted to meet him. So later in the week we were going to skype. We talked for a little while, but I told her I had company coming over soon so we promised to talk the next day and signed off. 5 minutes later Maybelee was there. Once we got talking we couldn't stop. She could only stay for a couple hours, which was ok because I wanted to go see Nate for a while too. We talked about what we had done all summer, boys, family, and I even brought up what had even happened the night before.

Me: oh my god Maybelee, you scared me, why didn't you tell me you were going to give the best friend talk? I thought you didn't like him.

Maybelee: Haha! I couldn't act like I was mad and give the talk with you sitting there…

Me: so! You could of told me. But he did pass the test so I guess it worked.

Maybelee: EXACTLY don't be mad.

I wasn't mad; I just would like to have known. We hung out for a while longer. When she left me I texted Jesse.

Me: Hey! Is Nate home?

Jesse: Ya, why are you asking me? text him yourself!

Me: Don't tell him I texted you! I wanna surprise him.

Jesse: Fine! You owe me.

Me: Fine I will make it up later. Where is he?

Jesse: In his room.

Me. Thx!

When I got to their house, I walked in the front door and found Jesse in the living room. He pointed to his room. I tip toed over to his door and very slowly opened the door. When I peeked my head in, he was sleeping. Jesse, Mitch, Roxy, and their mom had all warned me that if you went into his room and woke him up, you were in for it! But I couldn't help it, he's lying here, completely asleep, I had to wake him up. So I snuck into the kitchen and found a pan and a spoon and headed back.

"Oh my god you're going to die! Haha! Good luck!" Jesse said as I was heading back.

When I got in there I got up on the bed, luckily not waking him. Then I started jumping and hitting the pan, yelling "wake up!" really loudly! He had been laying on his stomach so when he started to wake up he was yelling shut up! Not realizing it was me till he turned over.

When he did, I saw a playful glint in his eyes so I jumped off the bed and ran for the door, just barely missing his hands. He chased me all over the house, by the time I hit the front door I had already dropped the pan and spoon. I opened the door and ran out it and shutting it behind me. That didn't stop him though, he chased me all the way to the park, when we got there he tackled me and pinned me to the ground. We were both breathing hard from running and we were laughing.

"weren't you warned not to wake me up?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I was warned! Haha but you looked like you needed to be woke up by me pounding on a pan with a spoon. Haha, I though you would enjoy it." I said, still laughing. We sat there staring into each others eyes, smiling. Slowly he started lowering his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and made me melt right into him. After a while, he got up and helped me up. We walked hand in hand all the way back to his house. Jesse didn't say anything when we got back, he just laughed to himself. When his mom got home she made us dinner and after we watched T.V. After we went and laid in his bed and talked, we ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I went out into the kitchen and found Nate's mom drinking coffee. When she saw me she smiled and grabbed a cup for me.

"I called your parents for you last night. You two just looked so cute laying there I couldn't wake you up. I told them you fell asleep and made sure it was ok." She tells me.

"Ohhhh! Thank you!" I said, smiling into my coffee. "Oh and I called all of Nate's friends and those phone numbers you gave me. Everyone said they could come." I told her. We had been planning this birthday party for weeks now and he still had no idea. One more week and my boyfriend would be a legal adult. We talked about the party plans for a while, then she said she was running to the store to get groceries and some stuff for the party. When she left I filled my cup up with more creamer and went to go watch some tv since no one was up yet. Roxy and Mitch were the first to get up, they didn't say anything when they saw me. Just grabbed a bowl of cereal and came and sat next to me to watch tv. When they finished eating, I got a brilliant idea to repay Jesse. I had the kids go get two pitcher of ice water and a pan and spoon. I gave roxy the pan and spoon, Mitch and I got the ice water. Just as we were about to go in his room Nate walked out and caught us. He told us to hold on and went and got the video camera. I was going to count down from 3 when I got to zero Roxy was going to start banging the pan with the spoon and Mitch and I were going to dump the ice water on him. And then run as fast as freaking possible before he got us. As soon as we did it Jesse was up and cussing us out, he was so pissed off at us he chased us all over the house till we locked ourselves in Nate's room. It felt like we laughed forever, when it was safe we went and checked on Jesse. He looked at me and knew it was my devious plan, "What the Hell! What was that for?" I couldn't reply because is started laughing too hard. In the end jesse started laughing his butt off too! What he doesn't know is we posted it on facebook while we had locked ourselves in Nate's room. Ha Ha!


End file.
